


Silent night

by OrchideaFantasma



Series: Breathe [2]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Seiji, Sickfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: Sono passati alcuni mesi da quando a Seiji è stata diagnosticata la NTM. Natale si avvicina, ma la malattia rischia di farsi sentire proprio nel momento meno opportuno e rovinare i piani di un festeggiamento sereno. Seiji è deciso a non lasciare che accada.
Relationships: Date Seiji | Sage Date/Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba
Series: Breathe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l' **Advent Calendar 2020** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/)]  
>   
> Prompt: BUON NATALE

L’albero di Natale era stato addobbato con particolare cura quell’anno. Shin e Shu erano andati in cerca di nuove decorazioni colorate ed erano tornati con in più nuove luci e nuovi fili dorati. Seiji sapeva perfettamente che tutti stavano cercando di rendere quelle feste le più allegre che avesse mai vissuto; nonostante il senso di colpa, non poteva fare a meno di provare una profonda gratitudine per i loro sforzi.

Erano passati poco più di sei mesi dalla diagnosi che aveva stravolto i ritmi delle loro vite. Si muovevano tra alti e bassi, tra giornate in cui Seiji era debole e febbricitante, giornate in cui si sentiva quasi bene, e le giornate peggiori: quelle in cui la NTM si sfogava in tutta la sua violenza, e a Seiji mancava il respiro mentre si ritrovava a tossire schizzi di sangue, con la febbre che raggiungeva vette pericolose. Quelle erano le giornate che finivano con un viaggio in ospedale e un ricovero che non durava mai meno di tre settimane, in cui Seiji veniva sottoposto a cure antibiotiche particolarmente potenti che tamponavano i sintomi ma lo lasciavano stremato.

Con il tempo, avevano detto i medici, la fase acuta della malattia si sarebbe assestata e le cose sarebbero migliorate almeno un po’. Ogni minuto che lo separava da quel momento, era per Seiji un minuto in cui si sentiva un peso troppo grande per quei compagni che si davano così tanto da fare per stargli accanto.

Per questo, il giorno in cui si accorse della debolezza crescente che lo stava assalendo proprio nella settimana prima di Natale, desiderò strapparsi quei polmoni malati a mani nude.

Venne raggiunto dalle voci allegre di Touma e Shu che rientravano con buste e pacchetti, e sollevò lo sguardo verso i loro visi sorridenti. Touma venne verso di lui e tirò fuori da una busta un maglione su cui si mescolavano più colori di quanti Seiji ne avesse mai visti su un unico indumento. Al centro, tre renne dal naso rosso saltellavano tra i fiocchi di neve.

«Il mio nuovo maglione di Natale!» annunciò Touma, entusiasta. Non perse tempo a chiedere a Seiji se gli piacesse: in effetti, il ragazzo sospettava che l’unico scopo nel mostrarglielo fosse divertirsi a vedere la sua espressione perplessa di fronte all’ennesimo esempio dei gusti di Touma in fatto di abbigliamento, che Seiji trovava apertamente improponibili.

Touma scoppiò a ridere di fronte alle sopracciglia aggrottate del compagno, e si chinò a baciarlo.

No, Seiji non avrebbe permesso alla malattia di rovinare quell’atmosfera.

***

«Hai la febbre.»

Una constatazione, non una domanda. Seiji alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava sforzandosi di leggere nonostante la testa pesante, e fissò Ryo sorpreso. Non si era neanche avvicinato per sentirgli la fronte, come faceva a saperlo?

Ryo sospirò.

«Seiji, lo vedo. Hai gli occhi lucidi, sei pallidissimo e hai le gote arrossate,» spiegò con calma, andando a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano. «E sono giorni che non stai bene, non negarlo. Perché ti ostini a non dircelo?»

Seiji strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e rivolse lo sguardo in direzione della cucina. Da lì provenivano voci allegre e risate. Shin stava preparando da ore la cena della vigilia, e Shu e Touma fingevano di aiutarlo, ben sapendo che avrebbe voluto occuparsi lui di tutto e che a loro sarebbe rimasto soltanto l’onore di rubare assaggi qua e là.

«Perché non voglio rovinare tutto persino a Natale,» rispose rassegnato. «Non dirlo agli altri, per favore.»

Ryo sbuffò una risatina amara.

«Lo sanno benissimo, non sono certo io il più sveglio qui dentro. Shin e Touma se ne sono accorti prima di me,» lo informò.

Seiji chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro sconfitto. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo: da quando era iniziato tutto, lo tenevano d’occhio con l’attenzione di un falco, specialmente Touma. Per amore, certo, e non poteva farne loro una colpa. Ma questo gli impediva di gestire la cosa a modo suo.

Ryo gli si accostò e lo circondò con un braccio.

«Devi stenderti e riposare un po’, Seiji. Ti accompagno di sopra.»

La sua voce era gentile ma non ammetteva repliche, e Seiji seppe che era arrivato il momento in cui uno dei suoi compagni decideva di prendere in mano la situazione. Arrivava sempre quel momento, alla fine dei suoi inutili tentativi di mascherare il malessere, quando questo si faceva troppo gravoso perché gli altri lo ignorassero.

Chinò la testa e si alzò, odiando il modo in cui il suo corpo ebbe bisogno di appoggiarsi a quello di Ryo nel tragitto.

***

Fu un violento e improvviso attacco di tosse a svegliarlo. Per un attimo, Seiji ebbe l’impressione di soffocare, finché una presa salda ma delicata lo fece sollevare e pian piano l’attacco si attenuò.

Si ritrovò appoggiato a Touma, che lo guardava pieno di preoccupazione. L’immagine del suo viso era confusa e sfocata, ma Seiji riuscì a rendersi conto che la finestra alle sue spalle era scura e che la stanza era illuminata da una luce artificiale.

Aveva dormito per ore, sentiva che la febbre era salita… era arrivata la sera della vigilia di Natale ed era riuscito a rovinarla.

«Mi disp…» cercò di dire, ma la tosse spezzò le sue parole.

«Shh, cerca solo di respirare con calma,» disse Touma, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Qualcuno avvicinò alle sue labbra un bicchiere d’acqua e Seiji bevve qualche sorso ristoratore. Si voltò e vide Shin dall’altra parte del letto.

Il ragazzo gli posò una mano sulla fronte e sussultò.

«Forse dovremmo portarlo…»

«No!» esclamò Seiji. No, non voleva che i suoi compagni passassero la notte di Natale al pronto soccorso… e se lo avessero ricoverato, avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il giorno di Natale in ospedale e iniziare lì il nuovo anno, proprio nel luogo che odiava di più. «Non oggi… per favore…» sussurrò con voce ancora roca.

Touma e Shin si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Touma lo fece tornare a distendere e gli accarezzò i capelli.

«Hai ragione. Non oggi,» lo rassicurò.

Disse qualcos’altro, ma la sua voce e quella di Shin presero a sfaldarsi nel torpore del sollievo e della febbre alta, e Seiji venne trascinato in un mondo confuso, fatto di frammenti di immagini, tocchi freddi e bagnati sulla fronte, fuoco sulla pelle e gelo nelle ossa, parole sussurrate che non distingueva, carezze gentili di mani familiari e amate, il peso confortante di coperte sempre più voluminose, e sprazzi di oblio in cui c’era solo il buio.

***

Seiji aprì gli occhi al suono dell’alba. Perché l’alba aveva un suono, e lo conosceva solo chi amava svegliarsi a quell’ora: era fatto di un cinguettio limpido, che non veniva turbato dai rumori di un mondo ancora addormentato.

Il ragazzo fece un profondo respiro e si portò il dorso della mano sulla fronte. Si sentiva stanco come dopo un acceso combattimento, strascico di una notte difficile… ma la pesantezza opprimente si era diradata, la febbre non era più così alta.

Sollevò la testa e si guardò intorno. Un sorriso pieno di calore gli incurvò le labbra. Quattro ragazzi dormivano tutt’intorno a lui, avvolti in pesanti coperte, praticamente accampati nella stanza che divideva con Touma. Persino Byakuen era lì, accucciata accanto a Ryo.

Touma gli era disteso accanto. Il movimento di Seiji lo svegliò, e per un attimo il giovane genio sembrò preso dal panico di essersi addormentato e aver perso di vista la situazione.

Subito dopo, però, vide Seiji che gli sorrideva, e il sollievo gli illuminò il viso.

«Buongiorno. Ti senti meglio?»

«Sì,» confermò Seiji. «Mi dispiace… vi ho rovinato la sera della vigilia. Shin ha faticato così tanto in cucina…»

Touma si fece più vicino e attirò Seiji tra le sue braccia.

«Smettila, non preoccuparti. Abbiamo ancora oggi per gustare tutti insieme i suoi manicaretti. E io sono ancora in tempo per sfoggiare il mio bellissimo maglione nuovo.» Prese il viso di Seiji tra le mani e gli rivolse un sorriso in cui sembrava sciogliersi tutta la pena della notte appena trascorsa. «La sola cosa che conta è che tu stia meglio.» Posò sulla sua bocca un lungo bacio, e Seiji sorrise contro le sue labbra. «Buon Natale,» mormorò Touma.

«Buon Natale, Tou.»


End file.
